


Passionately Smashing

by dreamlittleyo



Series: Distress and Disarray [57]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alternate Universe - Science Fiction, Feelings, M/M, Rank Disparity, Romance, Secret Relationship, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-29
Updated: 2019-11-29
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:21:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21608992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreamlittleyo/pseuds/dreamlittleyo
Summary: In which Hamilton and Washington are for once not interrupted.
Relationships: Alexander Hamilton/George Washington
Series: Distress and Disarray [57]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/995307
Comments: 19
Kudos: 81





	Passionately Smashing

By the time he and Washington are both naked, Hamilton has more or less shaken his fear of jinxing himself. There have been no disruptions, no emergencies, no ill-timed red alerts.

Short of an actual crisis, there won't be any interruptions tonight. Horrified as Hamilton is when he thinks about how many people must know exactly where he is right now—exactly what he is doing and with whom—there is also something reassuring in the certainty that the senior staff will shield them from all but the most dire of distractions.

There are so many things Hamilton wants to do—so many things he wants _Washington_ to do to _him_ —that for a time Hamilton is frozen with indecision. He stands utterly still, savoring and memorizing the gorgeous tableau of bare skin, helpless to make a move.

He has spent so long conjuring fantasies of this moment. Now he is here, and he is overwhelmed by infinite possibilities.

Washington's expression is equal parts fondness and heat when he sits on the edge of the bed and opens his arms. Hamilton crosses to him quickly, dropping astride his lap without the faintest semblance of poise. Washington's eyes dilate, and powerful arms wrap around Hamilton's waist. Protective, or perhaps greedy. Eager.

Honest.

Hamilton frames Washington's face between his palms and ducks his head for a filthy kiss.

Arousal is a welcome presence beneath his skin, and he knows he's not alone. Even if it weren't for the strength in Washington's hands, or the commanding thrust of his tongue, there would still be the stiff nudge between Hamilton's spread thighs. Such a suggestive intimacy. Hamilton's senses tilt, and he wants more. He wants friction. He wants to take that rigid length in his hand and memorize every silky inch of it. He wants Washington on top of him, weight inescapable and pinning Hamilton to the bed.

Either Washington is psychic or simply wants the same things, because a heartbeat later Hamilton is flat on his back along the mattress. His head spins a little, though the disorientation fades quickly after the sudden movement. His heart races with with delight at how easily Washington manhandled him into this new position.

God, the things he wants Washington to do to him. How are they supposed to fit it all into one lifetime?

The crush of Washington's bulk on top of him is as perfect as Hamilton imagined. Better. It is intimacy and heat as Hamilton spreads his legs, inviting Washington's hips to snug between, bringing their bellies together in a way that provides _exactly_ the hot press of friction Hamilton needs.

He breathes a sound more like a sob than a moan, and Washington's hips rut forward. Grinding against him. Pinning Hamilton more firmly to the bed.

Washington's mouth is hot at his throat a second later, and Hamilton whimpers at the sting of teeth, gasps at the almost apologetic slide of tongue that follows. These are claiming kisses. Marking him. God, Hamilton wishes Washington could leave bruises higher on his throat, where everyone would see. He wants the whole damn universe to know this is real.

Rationally he knows better. They have to be discreet. But the desire is there just the same.

They move together with more desperation than coordination. Hamilton struggles to breathe, clings to Washington and arches beneath his general. They are both lost to sensation, both shaking hard as the precipice looms closer.

Hamilton comes first. It's messy and fast and noisy as hell—an unrestrained cry of pleasure as his orgasm thunders through him and carries him out of his own head.

He rouses quickly, determined to be present and attentive. There is no fucking way he's going to miss the big finale now that he's finally getting what he wants.

Washington is still on top of him, a wall of strength and heat. Face buried in the crook of Hamilton's neck, hands holding on with powerful force.

"Let me," Hamilton says, maneuvering a hand skillfully between the tight press of their bodies. Washington shifts between his thighs, backing off just a little, making it easier to reach what he's after.

Hamilton encircles Washington's cock, thrilling at the sensation of smooth flesh along his palm, hot in his grip. He squeezes his fingers tighter, savoring the groan muffled against his throat. Then he begins to stroke in earnest.

He could happily do this all night, but he senses Washington won't last. They have both waited and wanted too long.

So Hamilton coaxes his general higher—right to the edge and over it—eliciting an eloquent and sated cry.

"I've got you," Hamilton murmurs, smiling as he takes his general apart.

**Author's Note:**

> Prompts: Sate, Dire, Jinx


End file.
